


Leaf Piles

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Autumn, Childhood, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is raking leaves. Neal is uninterested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaf Piles

**Author's Note:**

> For the advent prompt "Leaf Piles"

"You ever jump in leaf piles as a kid?" Peter asked. He had been raking for a while, and the left half of the yard was now fairly well clear of fallen leaves, while a large pile of them had accumulated near the porch.

Neal gave Peter a long, scrutinizing look, as though trying to figure out Peter's angle. Peter sighed. "I'm not trying to find out about your mysterious secret past, or catch you in some kind of scheme," Peter said. "Though if you can explain how jumping into a leaf pile is actually related to a scheme I'd be very interested to hear that..."

Neal still had a hooded expression, so Peter relented. "I was just going to reminisce about doing that as a kid, and wanted to know if you had gotten to enjoy that as a kid too." He sighed. "Not everything is a trap, Neal."

Finally Neal relented. "Once or twice. As a kid."

Peter cheered up a bit that Neal had shared, though, at the same time... it might have been fun to insist on introducing fastidious adult Neal to the concept of jumping in leaf piles. Maybe he could still stuff a few down the back of his shirt or something. Yeah! A good old fashioned leaf fight! That's what Neal needed.

\------

Neal quickly drained his coffee and then ducked inside for a refill. He hadn't missed the sparkle in Peter's eyes, and he had no doubt that the other man had plans to make him jump in the leaves or something similarly uncomfortable had he stayed. He wasn't hiding, he was simply refilling his coffee. And talking to El. Petting Satchmo. Possibly writing a novel if needed.

Not hiding at all.


End file.
